Das etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschenk
by Rebilein
Summary: Ja, ich weiß, Weihnachten ist um. Doch ich bin bisher nicht dazu gekommen, hier wieder zu posten. HarryDraco Achtung! Sehr viel Zucker!


Titel: Das etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschenk

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail: sora151085lycos.de

Homepage: www.rebisworld.de.vu

Serie: Harry Potter

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker, Romantik

Rating: PG

Pairing: ratet mal ;)

Kommentar: Ich musste so etwas einfach schreiben. Nachdem ich den ersten Film zum wiederholten Male angeschaut hatte, kam mir die Idee zu einer FF, in der ich unbedingt den runden Schlafsaal drin haben wollte.

Inhalt: Harry ist krank und Poppy gerade in Urlaub... Nun, was ein Zauberer in so einem Fall macht, das lest ihr hier!

Das etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschenk

Leise knarrte die Tür und vor mir öffnete sich ein großer, runder Raum.

Fünf Betten standen darin.

Alles war in rotem Samt getaucht. Irgendwie gemütlich fand ich und lächelte. Hier konnte man es wirklich aushalten...

Mein Blick wanderte und blieb an einem Bett hängen. Jemand lag darin. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und leises Atmen war zu vernehmen, wenn man sich vollkommen ruhig verhielt.

Leise ging ich näher, schob die Vorhänge auf einer Seite etwas beiseite und lugte hinein.

Drinnen lag ein Junge, im gleichen Alter wie ich.

Leicht setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante, betrachtete die schwarzen Haare, die dem Jungen in die Stirn fielen und halb die geschlossenen Augen verdeckten. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf den hellrosa Lippen, eine Hand lag neben dem Gesicht, die andere hielt die Decke fest.

Auch ich lächelte, erhob mich wieder und ging ganz leise zum Fenster.

Draußen schneite es, morgen war Weihnachten und ich saß hier in Hogwarts fest.

Meine Eltern waren seit 2 Monaten auf Geschäftsreise, auf der sie mich nicht gebrauchen konnten.

Was also lag näher, als mich hier in Hogwarts zu lassen.

Und im Grunde genommen war mir das auch ganz recht. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich mit einem Gryffindor in einem Zimmer schlief, hätten sie mich vermutlich sofort zu sich beordert.

Vermutlich dachten sie, ich säße brav unten in den Kerkern von Slytherin und wartete darauf, dass irgendwas passierte.

Ich seufzte leise, ging zu der schweren Eichentür und verließ den Schlafsaal leise, so damit Potter, denn niemand anderes lag in dem Bett, nicht wach wurde.

Wieder einmal dachte ich darüber nach, welche Verrücktheit Dumbledore diesmal geritten hatte, als er zu Beginn der Weihnachtsferien bekannt gegeben hatte, dass ich hinauf in den Gryffindorturm ziehen sollte.

Potter und ich waren die Einzigen, die dieses Jahr hier geblieben waren. Alle anderen waren bei ihren Eltern und feierten vermutlich ausgiebig.

Müde ließ ich mich in einen der weichen Sessel fallen, blickte ins Feuer.

Am Anfang hatte ich mich gesträubt, diese Räume überhaupt zu betreten, doch jetzt hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Hier war es viel wärmer als unten in den Kerkern und alleine war ich so auch nicht.

Irgendwie hatte ich mich nun an die Nähe von Potter gewohnt... Wir stritten kaum noch, wechselten aber auch selten mehr als fünf Worte.

Wieder seufzte ich, hörte plötzlich Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um.

Potter tapste verschlafen die Treppe hinunter und krabbelte schließlich in den Sessel neben mir, blickte mich an.

Es herrschte Stille und wir sahen uns an, bis ich endlich die Stille brach. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Potter blinzelte, hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich nach seinem Befinden erkundigte. "Etwas besser... Aber ich fühle mich immer noch so, als hätte mich eine Herde Zentauren überrannt..."

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln bei diesem Vergleich. "Kein Wunder... du hattest hohes Fieber...", erklärte ich und stand auf um ihm eine Decke zu holen.

Kurz darauf hatte ich eine gefunden und deckte ihn zu.

Immer noch verwundert sah er mich an, lächelte dann und murmelte ein leises 'Danke'.

"Zu blöd, dass Madame Pomfrey gerade jetzt in Urlaub ist... Wir hätten sie gut gebrauchen können...", meinte ich leise und setzte mich wieder zurück in meinen Sessel.

"Macht nichts... Ich überleb das schon... Schließlich muss ich bei den Muggeln auch ohne Magie auskommen. Dann wird es hier auch gut gehen", antwortete Potter und lehnte sich zurück, kuschelte sich in die Decke.

Ich lächelte leicht, stand auf und holte mir ein Buch aus einem der Regale, die an der Wand standen und setzte mich wieder zurück.

Gerade als ich anfangen wollte zu lesen, hörte ich leise Schritte auf uns zukommen.

„Harry Potter Sir... Draco Malfoy Sir… Dobby soll Sie fragen , ob Sie hinunter kommen zum Abendessen."

Überrascht sah ich den Hauselfen an, der zwischen den beiden Sesseln aufgetaucht war.

Potter blickte auf, nickte. „Richte Dumbledore aus, dass wir gleich kommen...", meinte er und hustete.

„Findest du es gut, wenn du in deinem Zustand im Schloss herum läufst?", fragte ich und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Ich werde es schon überlegen... Hab doch jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst." Er lächelte mich an, schlug dann die Decke beiseite und stand auf. „Komm... lass uns essen gehen..."

Ich nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und ging langsam neben ihm zum Portraitloch.

Seltsamerweise machte ich mir Sorgen um ihn...

Er lächelte mich an. Es war ein dankbares Lächeln. Scheinbar freute er sich, dass er sich nicht in mir getäuscht hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen wir langsam hinunter zur Großen Halle.

Potter wirkte immer noch blass, doch kräftig genug um doch durch das Schloss zu spazieren.

Irgendwann kamen wir dann auch an.

Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Flitwick, sowie auch Hagrid hießen uns Willkommen.

Die vier saßen an einem großen, runden Tisch, an dem noch zwei leere Stühle standen und auf uns warteten.

Langsam ging ich mit Potter zu ihnen, wünschte einen guten Abend und setzte mich dann.

Hagrid fragte sofort nach Potters Befinden. Mich ignorierte man einfach.

Innerlich seufzend tat ich mir etwas vom Essen auf den Teller und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als Dumbledore mich ansprach.

„Wie Harry gerade erzählt hat, hast du dich ein wenig um ihn gekümmert", lächelte er. „Das finde ich wirklich sehr nett von dir. Ich hatte ja am Anfang meine Zweifel, ob das mit euch gut gehen würde, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher keinen Fehler begangen zu haben."

Ich blinzelte, blickte allen einmal ins Gesicht und meinte dann kalt: „Wenn er krank ist, ist er noch schlimmer, als wenn er gesund ist."

Verwundert sahen mich alle an, doch ich gab mich weiterhin kühl und begann einfach zu essen.

Kurz warf ich noch einen Blick auf Potter neben mir. Er schien sichtlich verletzt zu sein. Scheinbar hatte ich ihm Hoffnungen gemacht und diese gerade zerschlagen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen aß ich weiter, tat so, als ob es mich nicht berühren würde.

Von weitem hörte ich Hagrids Murmeln, wie gemein ich wäre und dass er mir das nie verzeihen würde.

Mein Teller war schließlich leer und unbeteiligt saß ich noch eine Weile am Tisch. Keiner unterhielt sich mit mir. Dumbledore besprach etwas mit Flitwick. Hagrid, McGonagall und Potter unterhielten sich über dies und jenes.

Ich kam mir fehl am Platz vor, stand leise auf und stellte den Stuhl zurück an den Tisch.

„Gute Nacht...", meinte ich leise und verließ schnell die Halle.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich hinunter in die Kerker gehen sollte, entschloss mich dann aber dagegen, da meine gesamten Sachen oben im Gryffindorturm lagen.

Langsam schlurfte ich die Gänge entlang, erreichte schließlich das Portrait zum Eingang. Es war aus Sicherheitsgründen ausgetauscht worden und mir stand nun ein junges Mädchen gegenüber, das mich freundlich grüßte und nach dem Passwort fragte.

Ich nickte nur um den Gruß zu erwidern, murmelte dann das Passwort und schlurfte weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und direkt nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Dort zog ich mich um und legte mich ins Bett. Warum ich jetzt schon zu Bett ging, wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte Potter jedenfalls heute nicht mehr sehen. Und so konnte ich dem gut entgehen.

Dennoch konnte ich nicht schlafen, zog einfach die Vorhänge zu und schloss die Augen.

Hagrids Kommentar verfolgte mich und irgendwie spürte ich eine Kälte um mich herum.

Warum war ich so gemein gewesen? In Wirklichkeit machte es mir nämlich überhaupt nichts aus, mich um Potter zu kümmern. Im Gegenteil. Es gefiel mir sogar, ihn so hilfebedürftig zu sehen. Sonst war er immer so stark und unnahbar, doch jetzt war er vollkommen anders.

Ein leises Knarren holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück, ließ mich leicht zusammenschrecken.

Kurz war es still, dann hörte ich Schritte, die auf mich zukamen.

Schnell kniff ich die Augen zu, tat so, als würde ich schlafen.

Die Vorhänge zu meinem Bett wurden aufgezogen und jemand setzte sich leicht auf die Bettkante.

Dann war es wieder vollkommen still.

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte plötzlich jemand und ich spürte kühle Finger, die mir einige Strähnen aus der Stirn strichen. „Ich wollte dir nie auf die Nerven gehen. Es war eine blöde Idee von mir, Dumbledore zu bitten, ob du hier hochkommen könntest..."

Was erzählte Potter denn da? Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm geantwortet, doch wenn ich das getan hätte, hätte er sich sicher noch weiter von mir zurück gezogen.

„Weißt du... Ich kann dich eigentlich ganz gut leiden, wenn du nicht gerade so kalt und arrogant bist...", erzählte er weiter. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vielleicht Freunde werden könnten... Aber..."

Er verstummte und ich spürte, wie seine Finger zu zittern begannen. Dann waren sie weg und auch das Gewicht, dass die Matratze etwas hinuntergedrückt hatte, war verschwunden. Die Vorhänge wurden leise wieder zugezogen und nach ein paar Minuten des leisen Raschelns herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Nur das Feuer im kleinen Kamin knisterte.

Leise drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, starrte den Himmel meines Bettes an. Er wollte mit mir befreundet sein? Er konnte mich ganz gut leiden? Hatte ich mich verhört?

Langsam drehte ich mich wieder auf die Seite, starrte vor mich hin.

---

Die Zeit verging und ich bemerkte es nicht einmal. Draußen schneite es immer noch.

Irgendwann schlief ich dann doch ein und wurde am nächsten Morgen von leisen Geräuschen geweckt.

Verschlafen gähnte ich, setzte mich auf und streckte mich erst einmal ausgiebig, ehe ich die Vorhänge beiseite schob und aus dem Bett rutschte.

Potter schlief scheinbar noch, denn die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen.

Fragend blickte ich mich um. Irgendetwas hatte mich aufgeweckt, doch ich konnte nichts finden. Schließlich kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass mich das Feuer mit dem stetigen leisen Knistern geweckt haben musste.

Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass es immer noch schneite.

Schnell und leise zog ich mich an, ging dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand mit einem mal eine geschmückte Tanne und darunter einige Geschenke.

Neugierig blickte ich die Päckchen an, nahm mir eines von meinen. Es stammte von meinen Eltern, was ich an ihrer Schrift erkannte, die auf dem kleinen Anhänger zu sehen war.

Ich lächelte. Scheinbar hatten sie mich nicht vergessen.

Schnell setzte ich mich in den Sessel, packte es aus und blinzelte. Es war ein kleines Päckchen gewesen. Darin fand ich zwei Armbänder und einen Brief.

_Mein geliebter Sohn,_

_es tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht mitnehmen konnten, doch es sind wichtige Angelegenheiten, die dein Vater und ich klären müssen. Ich hoffe, du bist uns nicht allzu böse._

_Die Armbänder habe ich hier in Ägypten gekauft. Sie sollen ihre Besitzer für immer zusammenbleiben lassen._

_Behalte das eine und schenke das andere deiner Freundin. Ich freue mich schon, sie irgendwann einmal kennen zu lernen._

_In Liebe,_

_Deine Mutter_

Ich betrachtete die Armbänder, las mir den Brief noch einmal durch und seufzte.

„Verzeih mir Mutter... Ich muss dich enttäuschen...", murmelte ich leise. /Aber ich werde nie eine Freundin haben.../, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

Meine Eltern wusste nichts davon und ich wusste es erst seit kurzem. Ich machte mir nichts aus Mädchen. Jungs zogen mich viel mehr an. Das war mir klar geworden, als Blaise mich am Anfang des Schuljahres verführt hatte. (Ja, Blaise ist bei mir ein Junge!)

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich an diese Nacht dachte. Selbst jetzt, wenn ich nur daran dachte, wurde mir heiß.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten...", tönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme von der Treppe her.

Überrascht blickte ich mich um, erkannte Potter, der dort immer noch im Pyjama stand, eine warme Decke um die Schultern hatte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten...", antwortete ich und drehte mich wieder weg.

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie traurig Potter mich ansah, ging zum Weihnachtsbaum und holte ein Geschenk heraus, welches er auspackte und einen Pullover mit einem goldenen H herausholte.

„Mrs Weasley kann es nicht lassen...", lächelte er und zog sich den Pullover über. Er sah schön warm aus.

Mit einem weiteren Geschenk ließ er sich in den Sessel neben meinem fallen und packte auch dieses Geschenk aus. Darin befand sich ein Buch über Quidditch.

Langsam begann er darin zu blättern, fand dann schließlich eine Karte zwischen den Seiten.

Kurz las er sie sich durch, lächelte dann. „Von Hermine. Sie wünscht uns fröhliche Weihnachten", meinte er an mich gewand und hielt mir die Karte hin.

Ich blickte ihn an, fragte mich, was ich mit der Karte sollte, nahm sie dann aber und überflog sie.

Vollkommen überrascht las ich den kurzen Text noch einmal durch. „Steht da wirklich, dass du mir einen schönen Gruß ausrichten sollst?", fragte ich ungläubig und blickte Potter an.

Dieser nickte, lächelte. „Ja, das steht da."

„Aber...", bekam ich nur heraus. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass diese Granger mich grüßen ließ.

„Freu dich doch", lächelte Potter. „Hermine ist nicht so schlimm wie du sie immer hinstellst. Sie ist wirklich sehr nett. Du solltest auch etwas netter zu ihr sein..."

„Ich... ja.. vielleicht hast du recht...", gab ich leise zurück. Vollkommen neben mir stehend starrte ich die Karte an. Dann drehte ich sie herum, betrachtete die Vorderseite.

Granger stand vor ihren Eltern am Strand. Im Hintergrund wuchsen Palmen und das blaue Meer war zu sehen. Doch das Bild bewegte sich nicht und egal wie ich es drehte und wendete, es blieb so, wie es war.

Potter blickte zu mir hinüber, lächelte. „Das ist eine ganz gewöhnliche Fotopostkarte der Muggel. Die bewegen sich nicht", erklärte er mir.

Verlegen schaute ich weg. „Ach so...", murmelte ich und spürte wie das Blut in meine Wangen schoss.

„Möchtest du Weihnachtsgebäck?", fragte er mich plötzlich und hielt mir eine große Pappschachtel mit allerlei süßem Zeugs unter die Nase. „Mrs Weasley hat das gebacken. Es schmeckt wirklich lecker!", grinste er und nahm sich einen der Zimtsterne.

Ich nickte leicht, nahm mir ein Lebkuchenherzchen und biss hinein. Es schmeckte wirklich lecker.

„Danke...", sagte ich leise und erinnerte mich wieder an den Brief meiner Mutter.

Ich mochte Potter wirklich gern, auch wenn ich es nie gezeigt hatte.

Potter lächelte mich an, naschte noch etwas von dem Weihnachtsgebäck und blickte dann auf die Geschenke, die noch unter dem Baum lagen. „Sag, willst du deine restlichen Geschenke nicht auspacken?", fragte er schließlich und blickte mich an.

„Wie?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen, blickte dann ebenfalls zu den Geschenken. „Mach ich später... Jetzt möchte ich erst mal was anständiges frühstücken. Kommst du mit?"

Potter nickte. „Wartest du kurz? Ich zieh mich schnell um."

Nun nickte ich, sah ihm zu, wie er aufstand, zur Treppe ging und oben verschwand.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam in seiner Jeans und dem Pullover den er gerade bekommen hatte wieder herunter, lächelte mich an. „Danke, dass du gewartet hast."

„Hab ich doch gesagt, oder?"

Er nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir wieder hinunter in die Große Halle.

Irgendwie hatte ich Angst vor dem, was mich dort erwarten würde. Sicher würden die Lehrer immer noch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen sein, nach dem was ich gestern getan hatte.

Doch ganz wider meiner Erwartungen begrüßten sie uns freundlich und auch das Frühstück verlief sehr friedlich.

Ich freute mich richtig, als Dumbledore anfing sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Auch wenn er sich nur erkundigte, wie ich geschlafen hatte. Es freute mich, nicht vollkommen ignoriert zu werden.

Professor McGonagall schlug plötzlich mit ihrem Löffel gegen ihre Teetasse und bekam sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach Hogsmead gehen würden?", fragte sie und Dumbledore stimmte ihr sofort zu. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Minerva. Was haltet ihr davon, Jungs?" Mit diesen Worten blickte er Potter und mich abwechselnd an.

Ich lächelte leicht, nickte zustimmend und auch Potter hatte nichts dagegen. Er war sicher froh, mal wieder hinaus zu kommen. Schließlich hatte er die ersten Tage der Ferien nur im Bett verbracht und sich ausgeschlafen, oder wie er es nannte, gesund geschlafen.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns alle in einer halben Stunde unten in der Eingangshalle treffen. Und Harry... zieh dich warm an", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich.

„Das sowieso!", grinste Potter und stand auf. Leicht wankte er, fand dann aber sein Gleichgewicht wieder und blickte mich an. „Kommst du?", fragte er und lächelte.

Ich blickte ihn an, nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Genauso wie wir kamen verließen wir auch die Große Halle – nämlich gemeinsam.

Ohne große Umschweife zogen wir uns warm an und gingen dann langsam hinunter in die Eingangshalle, in der Hagrid bereits wartete.

Potter stellte sich sofort zu ihm, ich blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen, bis auch die Professoren eintrafen.

Zu sechst machten wir uns nun zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Hagrid ging voraus und machte uns sozusagen einen Gang, denn der Schnee war für Menschen schon so hoch, dass wir uns kaum darin bewegen konnten, ohne die Hilfe des Halbriesen.

Es war schön hier draußen und nach etwa einer Stunde laufen kamen wir durchgefroren in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf an.

Sofort zog es uns in die Drei Besen und Madame Rosmerta begrüßte uns freudig.

Die kleine Stube war gut gefüllt, doch mit Glück erwischten wir noch einen Tisch, an dem wir alle Platz hatten.

Sofort wurden uns große Krüge mit Butterbier aufgetischt. Genau das Richtige an so einem kalten Tag fand ich und trank das Getränk in großen Zügen.

Potter neben mir tat es mir gleich und ließ sich dann zurück fallen, nachdem er den Krug fast zur Hälfte auf einmal geleert hatte.

„So gefällts mir...", murmelte er und blickte sich um. Überall saßen die Hexen und Zauberer, prosteten sich zu, unterhielten sich. Alle sahen verdammt gut gelaunt aus.

Die Stimmung in den Drei Besen steckte mich an und ich lächelte schließlich selig vor mich hin. Irgendwann stand ich auf, erklärte, dass ich etwas raus ginge und schob den Stuhl zurück an den Tisch.

Potter blickte mich an, legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm ruhig mit", lächelte ich und wartete bis er sich seinen Mantel wieder angezogen hatte und ging nun mit ihm hinaus auf die Straßen des Dorfes.

Wir gingen langsam nebeneinander her. Ich schaute mich um, fühlte mich einfach wohl.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir in die Nähe der heulenden Hütte und blieben am Zaun stehen.

Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Potter plötzlich verschwand, hinter mich schlich und mir den weißen, weichen aber auch nassen Schnee, der hier in Unmengen lag, ins Gesicht warf.

Ich schrie leise auf, drehte mich um und bekam sofort einen Schneeball ab.

Potter lachte, suchte hinter einem Baum Schutz.

„Das zahl ich dir heim!", rief ich und grinste, formte schnell ein paar Schneebälle und schlich mich an ihn heran.

Doch irgendwie hatte ich nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass Potter zurückschlagen konnte und schon wieder trafen mich zwei Schneebälle.

„Hey!", rief ich, lief auf ihn zu und zog ihn von den Bäumen weg.

Potter kicherte, ließ sich nur widerwillig von mir ziehen und stürzte sich schließlich auf mich, sodass ich nach hinten kippte, mich einfach an ihn klammerte und ihn mit mir zog.

Wir landeten weich im Schnee, kullerten einige Meter aneinandergeklammert durch den Schnee, bis ich schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, Potter über mir.

Ganz deutlich spürte ich den schlanken Körper über mir, wurde rot und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Ich durfte nicht schwach werden. Potter durfte nichts von meinen Neigungen wissen.

Langsam hob Potter den schwarzen Wuschelkopf, blickte mich mit seinen grünen Augen an und lächelte. „Ich hab dich...", hauchte er leise.

Seine Wangen waren sanft gerötet und fast hatte ich das Gefühl in seinen Augen zu versinken.

Ich wusste nicht was passiert war, doch kurz darauf spürte ich weiche, warme Lippen auf meinen. Die grünen Augen sahen mich an und ich konnte ein glückliches Glitzern darin erkennen.

Langsam schloss ich die Augen, genoss den Kuss, auf den ich ganz und gar nicht vorbereitet war, bis Potter sich von mir löste und anfing zu husten.

Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an. „Alles ok?", fragte ich leise und mit besorgtem Unterton in der Stimme.

Potter nickte nur, ließ sich auf mir nieder und kuschelte sich an.

„Potter... wir sollten nicht hier liegen bleiben...", bat ich leise, denn der Schnee schmolz langsam unter mir und durchnässte meine Kleidung.

Ich spürte, wie Potter nickte und sich langsam erhob.

„Es tut mir leid...", murmelte er leise, wankte leicht und ging einige Schritte von mir weg.

Schnell stand ich auf, ging ihm hinterher und schloss ihn in meine Arme.

Lächelnd blickte ich ihn an. „Ist das der Grund, warum du Dumbledore gebeten hast, mich nach oben in den Gryffindorturm zu schicken?", fragte ich leise.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er das hörte, dann nickte er leicht. „Ich..." begann er, sprach dann aber nicht weiter.

Ich musste noch mehr lächeln, drückte ihn. „Lass uns zurück, ja? Sonst wird deine Erkältung nie besser und ich hab eigentlich was anderes mit dir vor, als dich nur gesund zu pflegen."

Potter blickte mich verwirrt an.

Ich zwinkerte nur, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn dann sanft mit zurück zu den Drei Besen.

Kurz bevor wir das Gebäude erreicht hatten, lösten sich unsere Hände von einander und wir betraten hintereinander die warme Stube.

Die Lehrer saßen immer noch am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und Nasen setzten wir uns wieder dazu.

Dumbledore lächelte uns sofort wissend an und ließ uns noch etwas mehr erröten.

Nachdem wir uns mit einem weiteren Krug Butterbier aufgewärmt hatten, machten wir uns schließlich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Diesmal aber benutzten wir eine der Kutschen, was bequemer und wesentlich wärmer war.

Potter saß in der Kutsche neben mir, suchte unauffällig meine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Ich lächelte sanft, fühlte mich nun richtig wohl.

Nach einer 15-minütigen Fahrt kamen wir beim Schloss an. Erst in der Eingangshalle trennten wir uns. Die Lehrer gingen in ihre Büros und Potter und ich machten uns auf in den Gryffindorturm, wo es angenehm warm war.

Schnell zogen wir uns trockene Kleidung an, gingen dann wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Potter den zweiten Sessel neben meinen schob und sich so fast an mich kuscheln konnte.

Ich lächelte leicht, nahm seine Hand und spielte mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich wollte, dass du über Weihnachten bei mir bist...", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit des angenehmen Schweigens. „Ich hab... ich hab dich wirklich gern..." nuschelte er etwas undeutlich, blickte mich mit geröteten Wangen an.

Ich lächelte. „Ich habs nie gezeigt oder gesagt, aber ich mag dich auch sehr gern", antwortete ich und wenige Augenblicke hatte ich Potter an mir hängen.

Dieser kuschelte seine Wange an meine Schulter und lächelte zufrieden. „Und ich dachte immer, du kannst mich nicht ausstehen..."

„Ich dachte immer von dir, dass du mich nicht ausstehen könntest... Aber ich bin froh, dass es nicht so ist", erwiderte ich leise und zog ihn nun ganz zu mir hinüber, so dass er auf meinem Schoß saß.

Verlegen lächelte er mich an, versteckte dann sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und blieb ganz ruhig sitzen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern Abend so gemein zu dir gewesen bin", meinte ich leise, zog ihn näher an mich und schloss die Augen.

„Schon ok... ich habs überlebt und jetzt ist es ja eh egal, oder?"

Wieder spürte ich diese weichen, warmen Lippen auf meinen, lächelte in den Kuss hinein und begann ihn ganz sanft zu erwidern.

Wie von ganz alleine schlossen sich meine Augen und ich genoss den Kuss noch mehr.

Mein Herz begann heftig zu klopfen und ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus. Ich kannte das Gefühl, so ähnlich hatte es sich angefühlt, als Blaise mich verführt hatte. Doch bei Potter war es etwas vollkommen anderes und doch wieder ähnlich.

Langsam löste ich mich von ihm, blickte ihn an und lächelte.

„Sind wir überhaupt noch normal?", fragte ich leise.

„Liebe ist normal. Egal in welcher Form", flüsterte Potter und verschloss erneut meine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Ich musste lächeln, hielt ihn fest.

Diesmal löste er den Kuss, schnappte nach Luft und schmiegte sich dann an mich.

Ich betrachtete ihn und spürte etwas ungewohntes in mir. Vorhin hatte er von Liebe gesprochen. Liebte ich ihn?

Eine leise Stimme in mir rief laut ‚Ja!'.

„Ich... ich liebe dich...", flüsterte ich so leise ich nur konnte und doch wurde ich gehört.

Zwei große, grüne Augen blickten mich überrascht an.

Ich lächelte verlegen, senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid... Aber das ist es, was ich fühle..."

„Versprichst du mir etwas?", bat Potter plötzlich und ich hob leicht meinen Kopf.

Fragend blickte ich ihn an.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt... ja?"

Ich blinzelte, nickte. „Ja, das verspreche ich dir", lächelte ich.

Ein glückliches Glitzern war wieder in diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen zu sehen und wieder wurde ich geküsst. Diesmal stürmisch, leidenschaftlich aber auch zärtlich zugleich.

Ich schloss die Augen, drückte ihn an mich und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Schon so lange...", hauchte er in einem kurzen Moment, in dem wir uns zum Luftschnappen gelöst hatten. Und ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er mich schon wieder.

Mein Herz klopfte heftig. Nun hatte ich doch jemanden gefunden. Meine Mutter würde sich freuen, doch was mein Vater zu all dem sagen würde, das wusste ich nicht. Es war mir egal. Ich hatte jemanden für das zweite Armband gefunden, den ich nie wieder hergeben wollte.

Ende


End file.
